goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Jocko Sets the Cobra to Give Fluttershy106 a Scar on His Eye and Gets Grounded
At the town, Jocko had a naughty plan. Jocko: I'm going to buy a cobra to give Fluttershy106 a scar on his eye! It's inspired by The Lion Guard! This is where a strange cobra gives Scar a scar on his eye, and Ushari gives Kion a scar on his eye. This is so cool! I'm going to the pet store right now! So Jocko went to the pet store and then he arrived at the pet shop and went inside it. Then he approached the cobra in a cage. Jocko: Ah! This cobra looks ferocious! He has the ability to give someone a scar on his eye. Jocko walked over to the clerk. Jocko: Hello, miss! Clerk: Welcome to the pet store! How may I help you? Jocko: I would like a cobra! Clerk: Sure! That'll be 30 dollars! So Jocko gave the clerk 30 dollars, and the clerk walked over to the cobra in a cage, and she opened the cage. She took the cobra out and she gave him to Jocko. Clerk: Here you go! Enjoy! Jocko: Thanks! So Jocko left the pet store. Jocko: Cobra, what shall I call you? I'll call you Fangs. Okay, Fangs! Let's go find Fluttershy106! Jocko went off to find Fluttershy106, and then he found Fluttershy106. Jocko: Hey, Fluttershy106! Me: What is it, Jocko? Jocko: I've got a surprise for you! Jocko showed Fluttershy106 a cobra. Me: Hey! What's that on your hand? Jocko: It's a cobra! I bought it from a pet store! Me: Oh no! I hate cobras! Cobras are venomous creatures! Jocko: Fangs, jump on him! Give him a scar on his eye by biting him! The cobra nodded in agreement, and he leaaped on Fluttershy106, and attacked him, resulting in the scar on his eye. Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My eye! Ow! Ow! Ow! I've got a scar on it! Ow! Jocko: Hahahahaha! I set my new pet to give you a scar on your eye! You see, Fluttershy106! You got a scar like Scar does! Wewe na Scar ni sawa! It means you and Scar are the same! Hahahahahahahahaha! Fluttershy106 was very angry. Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Jocko, how dare you set that cobra to give me a scar on my eye! I can't get rid of this stupid scar! Owww... it's painful. That's it, go home while I call your parents! Jocko went home in disgrace. Me: Ow! Ow! Ah! That scar is so irritating! Ah! Ah! I don't think I want to substitute for Principal Prickly because of this! YankieDude5000 has just lost his Third Street School job, and Lawson just hit him in his head with a rocket, and YankieDude5000's gone to the hospital, thanks to Lawson! Aaah! Aaaow! I'm calling... ow! Jocko's parents now! Fluttershy106 picked up his phone and phoned Jocko's parents up. Me: Hello ow, my parents! Did you ah, your son did? Ow. My son just bought a cobra from a pet store, ow. He set the cobra to give me a scar on my eye! Oww! This is so painful! I've got to go home now, ow. Please... ow! Ground him, ow! Okay, ow! Bye, ow! Fluttershy106 walked home. (We see Jocko's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Jocko's dad: (Scary voice) Jocko, Jocko, Jocko, Jocko, Jocko, get over here right now! Back home, Jocko's parents scolded Jocko. Jocko's dad: Jocko, how dare you buy a cobra from the pet store and set him to give Fluttershy106 a scar on his eye?! Jocko: But mum and dad. The cobra's my pet now, and I named him Fangs. I can set Fangs to give Fluttershy106 on his eye like the strange cobra did to Scar and Ushari did to Kion in the Lion Guard series. Jocko's mum: You know you can't do that! Cobras are venomous creatures, and they can bite anyone. Where did you get the idea from? Jocko: I got that from The Lion Guard where the strange cobra bites Scar by giving a scar on it and Ushari bites Kion's eye by giving him a scar on it. And now, Fluttershy106 na Scar ni sawa! It means Fluttershy106 and Scar are the same! Jocko's dad: You know you can't do that! Now Fluttershy106 needs to go see the doctor to find some cure for his eye, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded until Fluttershy106 gets the venom cured. Give us the cobra now! Jocko was dismayed. Jocko: Nononononononononononononono! Not Fangs! He's my cobra! He's my pet! Nooooooooooooooooooo! Jocko's dad: Too bad! Now give him to us now so we can take him back to the pet store! Jocko did as he was told, and gave the cobra to Jocko's parents. Jocko's mum: Now go to your room while we sell that cobra back to the pet store! Jocko went to his room, crying. Jocko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Paul as Jock Julie as Clerk Steven as Me Eric as Jocko's dad Salli as Jocko's mum Scary voice as Jocko's dad's scary voice Category:All Jocko deserves Category:Grounded Stuff